Pokken life
by TheNexium
Summary: New fanfiction type for me, so please enjoy. What happens when prince is forced to leave all he's known. What does he do to feel at peace with himself? This story follows the life of a prince in exile, and his fateful return to his home. But is it for vengeance, or for salvation? Warning lemons are present through out.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The vast world of Pokken, it's inhabitants are a species known as Pokemon. Humans don't exist in this world, they did not develop when the world was created. So the Pokemon have evolved into humanoid anthropomorphic beings with all of their former animal powers. This story is going to focus on one of the royal family of charizard who rule over the Charcific valley. (I just looked it up so that's what it will be called from now on.)

"He's so strong already, and he hasn't even reached a year old yet." The king says with pride to his captain. The king is a well muscled man with large orange and blue wings and a long orange tail with a lit flame at the end. His dark red hair and beard shine in the morning sun. The captain of his guard nods.

"He lifted a full claymore still in its casing earlier, almost gummed it in half sir." Chuckles the captain. The captain is a little less muscled than the king and carries a long sword on his back between his folded wings and long tail, he wears orange colored armor with slightly fading red hair.

The king gives a hardy laugh that wakes the baby charmander in his lap. He smiles down at the baby as it grabs his finger and plays with it.

"My son, what a wonderful gift you are." The king says to the baby, who in turn smiles it's gummed smile swinging it's fists around. It hits his armor of pure gold lightly tapping it and dents it inward. The king winces but chuckles all the same.

"Well that's one mighty fist you have there. When you grow up I'm gonna have to teach you to control that strength of yours." The king coos to the infant, which giggles more. Then it yawns and snuggles into the crook of the kings arm. The king smiles happily down at the infant, while the captain scowls at the two behind his back.

 _One day I will be rid of you both and be free to claim this land. One day soon_. He thinks to himself watching as the king rises at the sound of someone entering. His queen is up and walking after a slow recovery from child birth.

"Hello my love, I'm happy to see you up again. I was afraid that..." The king doesn't finish as his queen comes up to him. With hair like the setting sun that reaches down to the center of her back in a braid she walks up to the throne. A lithe female her slim figure does not in anyway make her look weak, as her B cup bust bounces lightly with each step, her hips swaying ever so slightly giving way to her tail with its bright orange flame. She walks up to the king and takes his head in her petite feminine hands, her robe falling back to reveal the well trained muscles of her arms, speaking loads of the hidden lean muscles of her body. She wipes away the tears that roll down the kings face as he watches her move, happy to see her again. She then hugs him tightly.

"I know my love, I was scared too. But now I'm here, and we can be a family." She says lifting the baby in his arm so that they both are cradling him. They both smile and press their foreheads together, the captain watches and throws up internally. The queen opens an eye and looks at him with disdain, like she knows what he is thinking.

"You are free for the moment captain, I suggest you take it and go now." She says in a more commanding tone than offering tone. The captain turns to them and bows.

"As the Queen Flametail suggests. If King Sunburst, Prince Charcol, and the Queen need anything call." He says, then he turns and walks out the throne room grinding his teeth the whole way.

 _Very soon_. He thinks walking off.

 **OK folks this is hard on me so I'd like any advice or help. Feel free to drop some info on me.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance**_


	2. Chapter 2

Troublesome

Twenty years later.

"Help me!" Yells a young vulpix, her waist length auburn hair trails behind her. Her curled tails bouncing behind her as she runs on her small feet. Her red ears poking out of her hair. She's wearing a white blouse and a pair of black and red jeans. She's being chased by a gang of Houndour males.

"Come on cutie, we just wanna have some fun!" The lead yells, their all wearing black hoodies in the summer sun with their red eyes blaring through the dark hoods. Their ears poking out the top folded back as they chase the vulpix. One manages to grab her by the tails and pull hero stop.

She yelps in pain as she's roughly pulled and falls to the ground. She's sniffling and crying as her fur and clothes are dirtied. The Houndours circle her and laugh as she sits up on her knees and cries.

"Aww what's the matter, is the little Vulpix crying cause she fell. Or because she has no mama." The lead says. The vulpix curls her tails around her as she sniffles, her nose dripping blood as she hit the ground pretty hard. The five of them start closing in on the girl, grabbing her tails and arms.

"You should've just come with us, this would be a lot less painful had you. But now we're gonna make sure this hurts." The lead says grabbing her blouse with his claw, he rips the fabric revealing the sash holding down the two forming breasts. His mouth waters as he begins to pull the claw through the sash.

"Iron tail." Is all he hears from a rough voice as he's launched backwards, he feels his body launched a good twenty meters back. He lands and the wind is knocked out of him as his four partners are launched back into him.

"Hey little one. Are you OK?" The figure asks the young Vulpix. She nods holding the fragments of her blouse together over her chest. The figure nods and hands her his jacket.

"Don't go anywhere now, I'm going to want that jacket back." He says as the girl puts it on. She nods and keeps it close to her, blushing. By now the five Houndours are standing again. They look over at the short teenage looking person.

"You just messed with the wrong pack kid. Get'em!" The leader yells. The figure without his jacket has bright red spikey hair matching his red scales. His tail is as long as his body and the tip is alight with a orange flame. He snorts out a flame from his nostrils signifying that he is indeed a Charmeleon. He flicks his tail lightly back and forth watching the four lackeys run at him. He flexes his fingers open and closed slowly sizing them up as they come at him. The first to reach him, he reels back his fist.

"Steel claw!" He yells and slashes the hoodie open sending the Houndour flying into a tree. It hits with a loud yelp and passes out before it lands back on the ground. The second one flanks him. It growls and opens its jaw and jumps at him, before it can bite him.

"Volt tackle!" The Charmeleon yells, he leaps back and tackles the second, his body coated in electricity, and hits him hard, making the second Houndour fall to the ground out cold as he leaves the electric field around the Charmeleon. The third and fourth circle him.

"Shadow ball!" They say, from the center of their hands form spheres of pure black energy. They throw them at him from opposite each other. He ducks and lays flat on his belly, the balls collide and explode. The dust covers the Charmeleon. Seconds later he dashes up from the dust and knocks the one on his left with a swift kick and punch to the head.

"Flamethrower!" He yells through the fading dust, then he breaths a stream of flames into the other Houndour, knocking it back and setting it's clothes on fire. As the Houndour hits the ground the flames die out.

"Flamethrower!" The lead yells before taking a deep breath and firing a stream of fire at the Charmeleon. He jumps over the flame and puts his hands together over his head.

"Thunder punch!" Is his final move as a coat of electricity forms on his hands. His jump from the flame thrower has him in an arc about to crash into the last Houndour, he smashes his fist on its head and it falls to the ground out cold. The Charmeleon takes a minute to catch his breath. Then he stretches his back and tail, he doesn't notice the vulpix coming up to him. She tugs on his tail gently which causes him to jump in surprise. He blushes from the action.

"Thanks for protecting me Mr. Charmeleon." The vulpix says with a blush on her face.

"It was nothing little one. Oh and you can call me Char, short for Charcol. What's your name?" Charcol asks the vulpix. She blushes more.

"Vivian, but most others call me Viv or Vix." She says nuzzling into the jacket Charcol lent her for warmth. She takes in his scent and blushes more as she notices what she's doing.

"So where is it that you came from? Where's your folks for that matter, even if you are developing you should still live with your parents." Char says looking around. Vivian looks down trodden.

"My parents are dead, a couple of 'natural accidents' happened some years back that killed them both on their way home from a trip. They had left me at the local orphanage when they left. For safekeeping since my only other family wasn't close enough for me to live with them." She says tearing up as she does. Char gets a sad and embarrassed look on his face for bringing up the subject.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure had they known they'd not have left. But the past is behind you and I'm sure that they want you to keep moving on with your life. Come on, I'll take you back to the orphanage for now." Char says holding out a hand. Viv slowly puts her paw in his hand. He lifts her up to her feet gently and guides them back to the nearest orphanage.

An hour later.

Charcol and Vivian walk up to the orphanage that she points out.

"Hello and wel...Vivian! Oh my gods sweet child where were you, had me scared to death when you disappeared like that!" Says a female Miltank. She dressed in Sunday best, but it does nothing to hide her large double D cup bust. Her utter is well hidden though beneath the tight clothes, even though her skirt is almost to short to be considered safe for teens who are hitting puberty.

"Hi miss Fora." Vivian says waving at the desk clerk. Charcol smiles and walks in following Vivian.

"Oh thank you kindly mister..."

"Charcol, Char for short."

"Well thank you for bringing Vivian back to us. Now dear what happened to you, you look a mess." Fora says making Vivian look down at herself again.

"I'm sorry fora, I went out for a bit to play with some kids. But then a nasty pack of Houndours chased me to the edge of town and tried doing things to me. They pulled my tails and threw me on the ground. They almost took off all my clothes if it wasn't for Char. He beat them all and then we came here." Vivian says holding the jacket to herself.

"Well thank you, those Houndours have been terrorizing the town for

Weeks." Fora says. The front door opens and a Houndoom walks in.

"Who's the one who beat my son and his friends?" He says. Charcol turns around.

"What's it too you big dog?" Char says. The Houndoom tackles Charcol and holds him by the collar of his shirt.

"Well the fact that he came home bruised is my freaking problem. So now I'm gonna beat you to a pulp small fry." He says. Vivian ran behind the desk with Fora when the Houndoom busted in. She pokes her head out from under the desk.

"Hey you leave Charcol alone. Ember!" She says, letting out little sparks fly at the Houndoom who growls at her. But he stops suddenly looking at the jacket then back at Charcol.

"Well I'll be darned. Is it really you you crazy lizard?" He asks. Charcol's answer is to take a deep breath and when he breaths out two flames come out from the sides of his mouth.

"It is you! You so and so! How you been Char?" The Houndoom says putting him down.

"Fine Damian. Sorry bout the runt, he tried doing things to the little one back there that I couldn't allow." Charcol says. Damian looks confused until the jacket starts slipping from Vivian. Her ripped blouse gets him growling again.

"Ugh I'm so sorry, we live outside of town in the forest so I never new he was causing trouble. I'll talk to him later when we get home." Damian says giving a slight bow to Fora.

"Oh thank you, him and his friends have been picking on little kids all over town. It so nice to finally meet you, I'm Fora, the Co owner of this establishment." She says holding Vivian behind her, she sticks out her hand. Damian shakes it and smiles apologetically.

"Again I'm sorry, teens get rowdy locked up at home, I guess TK and his friends used the bullying as an outlet. That in no way makes it OK though so I assure you they will all be punished." Damian says bowing again his horns just barely touching the counter. He stands back up and walks out the door.

"Heh told him to teach his kid when he was younger but he doesn't listen." Charcol says to himself.

"Umm mind if I ask how old are you Charcol, I'm guessing seventeen?" Fora asks. Charcol shakes his head.

"Nope, I'm 20 counting on from last week." He replies.

"But you should have evolved by now if that's so!" She exclaims. Vivian comes from the back with a new blouse and pants on looking as if she just bathed quickly.

"Who should've what miss Fora?" Vivian asks. Damian sticks his head back in.

"Sorry didn't mean to eas-drop on you but if Char would allow I'd like to explain why he doesn't evolve." Damian says,Char grins and nods hopping on the couch of the room and laying down to rest his eyes. Damian chuckles and walks in with his cowering son. Vivian hides behind Fora when he walks in.

 **Well that escalated quickly. I almost wanted to jump in and knock some teeth loose myself. Anyway the next chapters coming quickly so enjoy the wait and excitement. And yes I had them call out moves as they did them. Make it less confusing for me and brings it back to the child that this was meant for. Thank you for reading hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance**_


End file.
